


Hacking Flesh For A Win

by theneoncake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombiestuck, bro is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoncake/pseuds/theneoncake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of the dead, Bro and Dave have to work together to survive. They meet others who are the same as them, but trusting these new people is not an option. They keep their shitty swords on them at all times and fight all of the dead-still-breathing zombies in this new, broken world side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking Flesh For A Win

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be continued unless other people want it to be. Thank you for reading! This is just not my main priority, but if anyone wants more chapters I would be happy to oblige.

They were back-to-back, shitty swords in hand. Corpses came from all directions, and were quickly trapping the two Striders in a circle made out of reanimated dead. Dave gripped the handle on his katana, glancing back at his brother with a dull fire in his eyes. He was greeted with a smug look in return. The necessities of life brought them to this circle of death. In the city, these circles weren't uncommon and to live in a dead world, you had to know how to escape them. To Dave and Bro, it was all a game; it was all a game of winning and losing.

Dave, with assumed permission to go first, dashed out and away from their protected position. He avoided the clawing and chomping of the zombies and swung his sword at the things with a force he hadn't expected to come from himself. Killing was a part of the day, it was normal in a post-apocalyptic world. Their routine consisted of killing and killing and killing until they found food. It was rare to find anything other then canned foods, and hunting for food wasn't an option. The deer were torn to ripped shreds and the rabbit's ears were slowly plucked off like petals until blood was spilling out and there was no more of the animal left

They lived in the forest.

They lived everywhere!

Dave wouldn't be surprised if zombies lived in the fucking ocean. Maybe they could start their own zombified swim team?

Dave saw a blur of unthinkable speed and realized Bro had gone to get the dead on his side. He felt a breeze of wind and that only fueled him to try and kill the last three zombies before Bro whacked all his. But, in less than fifteen seconds, the older of the two had ridden of them just as Dave shoved the blade of his sword through the remaining girl who's jaw seemed to be severed like it was paper.

"Fuck, you win again, asshole." Dave tried to catch his breath, "How do they... not die? They live out here and fry under the sun; probably have a pretty good tan going on if they just shed their old, rotten skin like some sort of sick mutant snake. They never chow down on anything, and yet, still survive somehow. Are the rising dead dipped in the sparkling water that is the fountain of youth? Does some religious demonic summoning shit happen and all of the zombies are coated in some external layer of live-forever mod-podge?" He was breathing heavy and leaned on the tops of his knees for balance.

Bro rolled his eyes at the rambling, "Let's just get back before they start to worry." With that, he grabbed the canned peaches stocked along the shelves of the dying liquor store and exited. He made sure not to step too hard on the bloodied bodies lining the floor.


End file.
